raconianheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Agnetia the Alien, Episode 6: Darkness Reborn
Agnetia the Alien, Episode 6: Darkness Reborn is the 8th installment after One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, and Seven. It follows immediately after the events of Homecoming, and was originally simply named Homecoming part II. Plot With Daemus and Dakota Shane in their ultimate forms, Bluestreak dying and the whole galaxy in the balance, Agnetia, Poomy and Cyril must act fast before everything they know and love comes to a disastrous end! Characters Protagonists: Agnetia Bluestreak Poomy Cyril the Squirrel Antagonists: Daemus Dakota Shane Other: Katrinix (cameo) Jan-L Poomian monster (flashback) Tilania (Cameo, played by Tsouthby) Agent Alexia (played by Alexis Sawyer) Agent Wolvere (played by wolverineboy1) Transformations used: Soniboom X2 Powersurge Batstrike Supersoake Quotes Gallery DRP.png Screenshot_2.png|Iron Poom Mark 2 is activated. Screenshot_3.png|Cyril's Origin. Screenshot_4.png|Herald's first appearance. Screenshot_5.png|Katrinix briefly appears in the background, hinting at her possible appearance in future episodes. Screenshot_6.png|Batstrike wearing Agnetia's energy suit. Screenshot_8.png|Cyril references the popular horror game franchise "Five Nights at Freddy's" Screenshot_10.png|Darkota attacks Screenshot_11.png|Cyril's Alphanova form. Screenshot_12.png|Agnetia, horrified at the destruction of her ship and, presumably, her friends. Screenshot_13.png|Poomy, injured after the explosion. Screenshot_14.png|Bluestreak after regenerating. Screenshot_15.png|Agnetia and the gang revisit the cave to find the mass damage from Cyril's Alpha Blast. Screenshot_16.png|Cyril without his cybernetic enhancements. Screenshot_17.png|Cyril dies. Screenshot_18.png|Poomy hugs Agnetia after she makes a speech about Cyril's heroic sacrifice, Screenshot_19.png|Agnetia and the crew in the newly built Impossibility MK II. Screenshot_20.png|The Impossibility MK II Trivia At 31 pages (not including the promotional poster and the credits), this is the longest episode in the Agnetia series. A transformation named Buzzkille appeared in the promotional poster, and was meant to play a large role in the episode, but she was not used. Dakota has three forms in this episode, her base form (seen in a flashback), her Reborn form, and her Nega form. Daemus has two forms, his Reborn form and his base form, and Cyril has three forms, his base form, his Alpha form and his mutated form. After teleporting, Agnetia references Greeneli's advice on teleportation from Agnetia the alien: Star crossing lovers. When Agnetia uses Batstrike, Batstrike has a black and orange design similar to Agnetia's energy suit, However none of the other forms Agnetia uses while wearing the suit do not change, possibily due to the suit's malfunctioning at the point of those transformations. Allusions This episode contains three references to Doctor Who, beginning on the first page where Agnetia references one of The tenth Doctor's lines to Davros in The Stolen Earth before running off with Bluestreak, Poomy and Cyril. Agnetia also defines a metacrisis, a term only ever used in the show. The second is when Cyril asked Jan-l if he's like doctor who. Herald mentions "The spacebirds and the astrobees", when asked how her existence is possible. Cyril references the popular Five Nights at Freddy's horror game series when he mentions how being a robot with a metal endoskeleton would probably mean that the people of earth fear him beyond comprehension. Daemus references the wizard of oz by saying "ding dong, the witch is dead", referring to Dakota. Category:Canon Category:Episodes Category:Agnetia the Alien